um minuto para o fim do mundo
by carol-sana
Summary: oq Yuki fara depois de um acidente! atençao: fic apenas revisada por nathy chan! ...resumo horrivel, leiam, baseada na musica UM MINUTO PARA O FIM DO MUNDO cpm22


Fic baseada na musica UM MINUTO PARA O FIM DO MUNDO (cpm22)

Yaoi (shu/yuki)

Espero que gostem!XD... entonces... bora!

- Já faz duas semanas. – pensava sentado em sua habitual sala, com seu laptop a sua frente pensando em alguma nova historia para seu romance.

Yuki olhou pela janela, já estava ficando preocupado. O cantor não te ligava a dois dias. Mas, no que estava pensando? Desde quando se importava tanto com Shuichi?

Varias coisas passaram pela sua mente. Tentou desesperadamente tirá-las de sua cabeça. Pela primeira vez uma idéia vinha se formulando, mas... Ao digitar a primeira palavra...

O telefone toca.

Tentando ignorar o som, tentou se concentrar no novo livro imaginou que fosse Shuichi com sua básica alegria, dizendo que já estava voltando para casa. Resolveu atender e acabar com isso de uma vez.

- Alô – pegou no telefone e tentou fazer sua voz ecoar seca.

- Eiri-san - ouviu uma voz assustada vindo do outro lado, que reconheceu ser de Tohma.

- O que você quer a esse horário Tohma?

- O Shindou-san...

- O que tem o Shuichi? – fingindo indiferença, embora tenha começado a se preocupar.

- Na volta do ultimo show, um caminhão descontrolado bateu no carro. As pessoas do veiculo oposto morreram no momento, apenas um que...

- NÃO QUERO SABER DOS OUTROS, O QUE ACONTECEU COM O SHUICHI? – gritou no telefone.

-Acalme-se Eiri-san, Shindou-san e os outros estão no hospital, apesar de não ter sido muito grave, Shindou-san esta com a perna e um braço quebrados, ficara em observação para ter certeza de nada mais grave. Principalmente no cérebro.

- Onde ele esta? Aquele baka é estúpido o bastante para acharem que ele tem alguma coisa na cabeça mesmo estando normal. – disse preocupado, mas mesmo assim sarcástico.

- Hospital Central de Tókio. Na ala de emergência.

O escritor não esperou, desligou o telefone, pegou seu casaco e as chaves do carro.

Não levou nem dez minutos, já estava no hospital.

Recepção...

- Qual é o quarto de Shindou Shuichi?

- 424, terceiro andar. – disse se certificando no monitor do computador.

Eiri pegou o elevador, já no terceiro andar saiu pisando forte com os olhos atentos ao numero do quarto.

Ao ver o tão procurado, em uma das portas bate na mesma hora em que a abria e pedindo licença.

- Yuki! Você veio me ver – disse o cantor abrindo o braço que não estava engessado esperando um abraço.

- Você esta melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Quando vamos voltar para casa? Estou morrendo de saudades – exclamou animado de olhos brilhando e um pequeno sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Só quando você receber alta. – disse mais seco e frio do que gelo.

- E se demorar?

- Fique feliz se você "conseguir" voltar!

- Por que você fala assim comigo Yukiii?

- Só estou sendo realista.

- Com licença , Shindou-kun, é hora do remédio. – chegou a enfermeira anunciando feliz, talvez por estar tratando de uma estrela – Hoje você fará o ultimo exame. Dependendo do resultado você já terá alta.

-VIVA! – gritou Shu-chan levando um croc de Yuki na cabeça em seguida.

- Não seja tão feliz! – disse seco mas feliz pela noticia que recebera. " finalmente o terei de volta em meus braços!" pensava o loiro. " espera ai! No que eu to pensando? Nunca me importei com ele!"

A tarde os resultados já haviam saído.

Yuki continuava a dizer que só havia ficado para dar uma carona para o cantor depois, afinal ele estava com a perna quebrada! Como iria andar?

- Bom, Uesugi-san, Shindou-san, os resultados estão em minhas mãos – disse o doutor.

Silencio.

- Shindou-san, por favor, dei-me licença para falar com o Uesugi-san.

- Claro – disse animado saindo do quarto com as muletas improvisadas.

- Bem, agora poso ser bem sincero.

- Algum problema com o ba... quer dizer com o Shuichi? – perguntou Yuki fitando o chão já sentado.

- Como posso dizer...

- Abra a boca e junte letras em palavras.

- Huh,huh, continuando, o senhor Shindou tem, não sei se o senhor sabe mas,um problema pulmonar. O pulmão dele esta com a caixa torácica, digamos, "suja". Ele por acaso é fumante?

- Não, eu que sou.

- Bem , então pelo bem de Shindou-san e pelo seu próprio, o sr. Deveria parar ou pelo menos diminuir o numero de cigarros.

-O QUE?

- Agora é com o sr. Tenha uma boa tarde. – disse o doutor saindo do quarto.

Foi o medico se retirar que uma carinha abriu a porta novamente.

- Então, algum problema?

- Não. Vamos embora. – disse mais seco do que nunca.

Voltaram para o apartamento em um silencio nunca imaginado.

Ao chegarem,Yuki pegou suas 4 caixas de cigarro reservas e com o coração na mão, as jogou no lixo.

- O que? Por que esta fazendo isso?

- Shuichi, parei! Nunca mais!

- Serio? – perguntou pulando nas costas do escritor.

-Não abusa.

-Yuki, to tão fe...

-Sai, preciso termina de escreve. Cai fora. – disse sentando-se em sua cadeira e ligando o notebook.

- Não posso nem...

-NÃO – foi categórico.

Shuichi saiu ainda cabisbaixo. Já passava da meia noite, Yuki não agüentava mais, não conseguia se concentrar. Fazia 5h que não colocava nenhum cigarro na boca. Sem pensar duas vezes, foi até o lixo pegou um dos maços. Quando pegou o isqueiro para acender, notou a foto que tirara com o cantor tempos atrás em seu primeiro encontro. Olhou novamente para o cigarro e decidiu.

- Desde quando aquele idiota me deixa assim? – novamente jogou a droga no lixo, desligou o computador e foi para o quarto, onde com certeza Shuichi estaria lhe esperando para outra maravilhosa e esperada noite de amor.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto teve uma grande surpresa. Seu "amante" já estava dormindo.

- Yuki, termina logo. – dizia em sonhos.

Sem querer acordá-lo e sem entender o que o levava a essa atitude, Yuki se deitou, cobriu o cantor e o entrelaçou pela cintura. E sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

-Não o deixarei esperando mais. Afinal, pode faltar apenas um minuto para o fim do mundo. – só então percebendo o que dissera.

-Yuki, te amo.

Foi o ultimo som que se ouvira naquela noite pois, alem de pegarem no sono (Shu-chan já estava dormindo), também não queriam estragar esse momento, afinal, como o próprio Eiri disse:

"Pode faltar apenas um minuto para o fim do mundo".


End file.
